Murdock and Nelson
by gallifrey-companion
Summary: Nelson and Murdock. Murdock and Nelson. Foggy and Matt. Matt and Foggy. The blind catholic and the nutcase with long hair. They were a pair of outcasts, the two people no one ever expected to be friends. And they weren't. Matt and Foggy were not just friends, they were just Matt and Foggy.


Nelson and Murdock. Murdock and Nelson. Foggy and Matt. Matt and Foggy. The blind catholic and the nutcase with long hair.

They were a pair of outcasts, the two people no one ever expected to be friends. And they weren't. Matt and Foggy were not just friends, they were just _Matt and Foggy_.

They met in college, dorm mates. Matt had requested to be on his own so he wouldn't bother anybody with his disability but apparently they screwed up cause 'lo and behold, there stood the form of Foggy Nelson.

Matt can generally get a pretty good feel on people, can get a general image in his head - mostly head shape and hair length – but he seemed to just _see _Foggy in a way he can't with anyone else. And he loves it. He loves that he can see an image in his head of his smartass best friend; from the curve of his jaw to the way he walks to the way his hair moves in when he walks.

And he doesn't know how he knows these things, Matt just does. He's tried to understand why after only a month of living together he sees the man better than he can remember what his father looked like. Matt will find himself just staring at Foggy without even realizing it.

At first Foggy didn't know how to deal with a blind man staring at him, but he figured that it would be impolite to say something. Within a few weeks, he had gotten used to it and it became a comfortable thing. Foggy would sit there and read his books or do homework and Matt would sit there with his headphones in listening to audio textbooks when he was too tired to read braille.

Eventually, they progressed from being Foggy and Matt, best friends, to Foggy and Matt, partners in every sense. By the time they had graduated, they had been together romantically for about two years.

They were just… themselves around each other. Matt felt comfortable taking off his glasses and asking for help every now and then. They had already been close before they got together romantically but now they didn't feel uncomfortable hugging and cuddling and sleeping together when they needed it.

Matt had been alone for years, only having his studies to keep him company. He could never make friends well after his accident. Foggy had always had friends, but no one had ever _clicked _for him like Matt did.

Now they were partners in law as well. The best damn avocados in Hell's Kitchen - at least as Foggy put it. They had gotten themselves a good secretary and friend out of Karen Paige. She fit in well with the pair, even if she didn't know about their relationship. Not that they hid the fact, they just had never advertised the fact in college and that had carried over.

Karen knew that Matt had been having a bad day. He had come in looking tired, his body tense as if he had been fighting with someone recently and feeling the affects. Matt was normally the most coordinated blind man she had ever seen, but even he had stumbled a few time today.

She had seen Foggy watching him, a worried look in his eyes, even though he hadn't said anything while she was around. Karen had asked Matt if anything was wrong but he had just shrugged her off with his soft smile and smoothly changed the topic.

Karen wouldn't force her boss to talk when he so obviously didn't want, friend or not. Still, she watched, just in case.

It was just after lunch - a lunch of which Matt had just sat in his office for about half an hour alone in silence slowly eating a plain sandwich - when she watched him walk across the main lobby area of their small building space and enter Foggy's office.

Karen lasted about a minute before the temptation to peek overtook her. Reasoning that she was just looking after her over worked bosses like a good worker would, she peaked through the still slightly open crack in the door.

Inside, Foggy was leaning against the window and Matt was stepping close to him. She saw him lift of his signature red circle glasses and drop them onto Foggy's desk. He had also lent his cane against one of the wooden chairs.

Foggy turned to look at him, a smile on his face that she hadn't seen before. He looked... like he was in love, Karen realized in shock.

Her shock only grew as she watched Matt walk up to Foggy. Foggy opened his arm that was facing Matt and briefly touched him on the arm. Matt then leaned down until he was supported by Foggy who wrapped the dark haired man in his arm.

One of Foggy' large hands rubbed his back while the other cupped Matt's head and held him to his chest.

"What's up, Matty?" Foggy asked after a while, his voice softer than heard before.

Matt shrugged, his face still hidden Foggy's jacket.

"Senses acting up again?"

Matt nodded and muttered, "you make everything quieter,"

Foggy hummed quietly and pressed a soft kiss to Matt's hair. "What I can I do for you, Matty? Do you want to go home?"

"Can we just… stand here for a while?" Matt asked.

"'Course, baby."

Matt wrapped his arms fully around Foggy's waist and sighed heavily. Karen watched as Foggy continues to rub soothing circles into Matt's back while looking at him like he was the most important person in the world.

The complete comfortableness the pair shared shocked her - she knew they were very close, but she was not expecting this level. Both men had always come off as straight to her and definitely not together.

Karen quietly stepped away from the doorway and returned to her desk. She had already invaded their privacy enough as it was. About twenty minutes later, she heard movement in the room next to her and a moment later, the pair emerged, looking back to normal as if the last thirty minutes hadn't occured.

"Matt isn't feeling well, I'll be taking him home. You can go home early too if you want, our treat." Foggy said as he handing Matt his coat and grabbed his own.

Karen stood up. "I hope you feel better," She told Matt, dropping a kiss to his check. The man gave a small smile of gratitude. "Call me if you need anything, okay? Anything at all."

"Thank you, Karen." Matt replied and with a small wave, walked out the door with Foggy leading him out.

Foggy lead Matt down the few blocks to their apartment, making sure that Matt had a tight grip on his elbow and an arm around his waist holding him steady. He had also made sure that Matt had placed his emergency ear plugs in as well to help block out the sounds of the city, for the small amount of help it did.

Within fifteen minutes of walking, the pair arrived at Foggy's apartment and climbed the stairs until they came across the dim but roomy apartment that they shared.

They separated to take off their coats and shoes and once they reached the bedroom, they changed from their work clothes to sweatpants and climbed into their bed. The pair lay on their sides facing each other.

"Thank you, Foggy, for everything." Matt said softly as he reached out and took his partners hand. He had always liked Foggy's hands. They were always moving when he talked, or tapping against something when he was not.

"Anything for you, Matty, anything for you."


End file.
